


Ah..Eh..Sou.

by KaGAYamah



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Everybody is shipping BaiZhan, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi, SCI department is going to lose their minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaGAYamah/pseuds/KaGAYamah
Summary: White Mouse is jealous and the S.C.I department is going mad.





	Ah..Eh..Sou.

**Author's Note:**

> (-w -)/ Enjoy~

 

In Saturday rainy morning as everyone is busy bustling through the crowd and shielding theirselves by bringing umbrellas or raincoat from an ongoing strong storm, like any other day.. People are really busy, Bai Yutong the chief of SCI is holing himself inside his office or rather sulking he was apparently feels under the weather while questioning any kind of deities above that why his Bestfriend AKA the useless kitten, Zhao Yao is one of the dense people in the world.

He wants him, He craved his smile, his beautiful hair.. His body, He wants Zhan Yao, the kitten was his- **nobody else but him.**

Though scratch that assumption- Zhan Yao is psychologist he doubts he knew his feeling towards him yet why he seems he look liked, he can't even take any hint? He wonders if Zhan Yao is doing this on purpose...

If he found out he does, he will definitely punch his pretty face..

Right now he saw him lately with a foreign dude that seems hitting his kitten.

He is ~~not~~ jealous... absolutely not ~~yes~~

Bai Yutong sulked more..

\-----

Whilst unknown to Bai Sir and Dr Zhan's knowleadge that they're torturing the whole department by their sexual tension and affection they shown to each other.. Its a love story to tell to their grandkids according in the SCI's sniper- Ma Han, suprisingly to everyone's expectation.. Bai Sir and the Doctor Zhan haven't banged up yet.

Everyday it's like a soap opera between Bai Sir and Dr Zhan but it became unbearable so everybody is frustrated at this point..

One time they have an urged to print a tarpoline that says.

**Bai Sir loves Doctor Zhan.**

Because subtle flirting won't work on Bai Sir and Doctor Zhan's oblivious heads and they really need to spell out this issue at them

In the end they can't do anything...

Ma Han would just team up with Jiang Lin making smexy BaiZhan fanfictions .. Bai Chi will banging his head against the wall of the office cause he can't take this anymore, this will be the death of him, his cousin is an idiot.

Zhao Fu on the other hand is weeping and hid his silent plea by reading fanfictions and Wang Shao wonders how many eternities will they wait until their leaders confess the feelings they harboured for each other.

Then one day a threat suddenly came, crashing their hopes and dreams to dust, throwing the department in disarray.

Dr Zhan is seen with someone else.

Chaos instantly ensue.

Everyone one is freaking out like a shit storm was thrown into them.

Mayday ! Mayday!

Ma Han is the first one to react, she freak fracking get her sniper immediately without any thoughts, the Devil's aura behind her back the team cowered in fear for a moment, they never felt so scared for someone's life... Ma Han is planning to shoot that motherfucker who stole Dr Zhan away from Bai Sir and ruin their OTP.. she won't let this happen.

Wang Shao flew away as fast as anyone from the office to stalk them, Zhao Fu contemplating whether to jump out of the window after he heard the dread news..

Coz holeh shet

And Jiang Lin was furiously typing on her computer searching more info about the dude, Bai Chi the good boi he is.. Just prays.

SCI department is at their wits end.

God help them.  
\----

TBC..


End file.
